Love me like you'll never see me again
by Ms.Sucker for romance
Summary: We were bestfriends since we were little , but in our junior year of highschool that turned to love we got together , and not more than a month later did we find out our love would be on hold for a year we kissed and said goodbye for 5 years instead of 1
1. Chapter 1

_Love ME like you'll never see me again _

**A/N : OK ! i don't have the first chapter to ' Best friend business ' entirely ready ( edited ) so like i said i'd probably do i'm posting this story FIRST! I hope you like this ... this story has , love , hurt , betrayal and A LOT of stuff I CAN'T EXPLAIN XD HOPE YOU ENJOY **

**DISCLAIMER : i wish i had a million or a billion dollars , i wish i lived in Japan , I wished i spoke Japanese fluently instead of just a few phrases , so if i only _wish_ all this stuff what makes you think i own InuYasha ? lolz I DON'T EVEN THOUGH I WISH!**

_

* * *

_

**Summary :** Kagome met InuYasha when she was in kindergarten , they stayed friends ever since , but right in the middle of her junior year of high school she moves to the U.K. and leaves InuYasha sad over his friend and possible love , what will happen when she returns to Tokyo years later with a few changes ?

Chapter 1 : Little kid with the puppy ears

Kagome stood in front of her school bubbled with excitement and nervousness . Her mother lightly pushed her toward the entrance encouraging her to enter the school .

" _sweetie , I promise you'll enjoy your first day in kindergarten and make new friends " , _Mimi reassured her daughter , " _I'll be here to pick you up at 3:00 I promise , now go in Sango should be waiting " . _With that Mimi kissed Kagome and left .

Kagome soon discovered her mother was right she did enjoy her day playing with Sango and the new friends she met , Aya'me , Rin , Miroku , and Shippo .

There was one person though that she was interested in meeting , his name was unknown to any one , and he was the most antisocial kid there .Kagome abandoned her friends and went over to the boy sitting in the corner by himself .

" _Hi , I'm Kagome who are you ?" ,_she asked smiling

" _Feh, what do you care wench ? " _he replied rudely with difficulty in his tiny voice

This upset Kagome and she had this sudden urge to punch him , but then she stared up at the puppy ears on top of his head and decided to yank them instead .

" _Ow ,Ow , OW!!!! " _, he yelped in pain

" _what's your name?" _, she stated yanking his ears harder . " _INUYASHA !!!" , _he screamed his reply .

" _Inuyasha , huh " , _she yanked harder _, " apologize ,for calling me that name , apologize NOW!" , _she yelled while yanking his ears some more .

" _I'm sorry , sorry , just please let go of my ears " , _Kagome let go of his ears quickly , ( especially because the teacher walked by ) , which caused him to fall onto the floor .

" _you wanna be bestest fwends ? " _, she said smiling as though nothing had happened ,he looked at her as though she was crazy , but then gave it some thought he at 6 years old didn't have many friends and was called names he hadn't understood nor were his parents willing to explain them to him .

" _you want to be fwends wit me ? " , _he asked pointing to himself

" _no dummy " , _giggled Kagome , " _bestest fwends " . _

His ears flattened against his head before they perked up , he nodded

" _uh huh " , _he grinned

" _great " , _she squealed in response as she and InuYasha walked over to her friends bragging about their new friend ship . Both of them knew that'd they'd be friends forever … wouldn't they ?

_____________________________________________________________________

_(Flash back to Middle school ) ( A/N : OK obviously I made them being kids short so , now both of them are in high school and one of them is having a flash back to well… middle school lol P.S. THEY SHARE THE SAME EXACT BIRTHDAY! ) _

" _Here Kagome " , _InuYasha said handing his friend a small box , they were both 14

,Today , and were _still _best friends .

" _what is it ? " , _she asked shaking the box .

" _its your birthday present duh , you can open it ya know " , _Kagome nodded then opened the box to reveal a friendship necklace with a different letter spelling her name on each bead .

" _thanks so much InuYasha I love it " , _she hugged him ,

" _now for your birthday present _" , Kagome said reaching into her bag and pulling out a teddy bear with a picture of them from when they were little .

" _Feh , Kagome you do know I'm a guy right ? " , _he her asked raising an eyebrow .

" _yeah , and your point being ? " _

" _guys don't do teddies! " _

" _listen InuYasha your going to take the damn bear and LIKE IT ! " , _she exclaimed throwing the bear at his head .

" _I LOVE IT ! " , _he screeched in fear and the fact that his voice was changing .

" _good lets go get some Ice cream " , _with that they got up and left the park as if ( again) nothing happened .

( end of flash back )

* * *

( InuYasha's POV )

I smiled at the memories of birthdays , holidays , first days of school , and everything we'd shared together over the most recent years _( I had eventually gotten used to that thing Kagome did when something weird happened one minute and then the next everything was normal ) _, but not in the way I wanted to spend them . No , instead each moment we had together as we as _friends . _Today that was about to change I hated to admit it even though I knew I had to , I was in love with Kagome my best friend and today I would act on it . How ? How would I InuYasha Takahashi be able to tell Kagome Higurashi that I loved her? … there were a few reasons why I couldn't

1) She was my BEST FRIEND

2) what if she laughed at me a half breed being romantic towards her

3) I had a girlfriend AKA: the school's slut , AKA: Kikyo Yoro , AKA: Kagome's arch enemy … and last but not least

4) I WAS NERVOUS AS SHIT … every time I talked to her I got lost in her brown eyes and stunning beauty … whoa that sounded unlike me , but it was true .

Today is our birthday again and my birthday gifts to her was that I was going to break up with Kikyo and give her the diamond tennis bracelet she's wanted forever but I hope she will like the me breaking up with Kikyo part better .

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY YASHIE !!!" , _exclaimed Kagome as she walked up to me with a gift wrapped present . She looked HOT today she was wearing a red shirt ( my favorite color ) That stopped over her belly button ( Exposing her black rose belly button ring ) and read '_yes. Yes it is my birthday …. But no . No you may NOT kiss me ' , _and a pair of black jeans .

" _happy … birthday…Yashie? " , _I said raising an eyebrow and leaning against my locker , she rolled her eyes .

" _whatever , just open the flipping gift " , _she said as she shoved the gift towards me , I opened it to see the one of my favorite video games the Soul Calibur IV , she knew this was the one , and probably only , thing I didn't have . I smiled at her ,

" _thanks " _

" _whatever maybe now you'll just shut up about how awesome the video game is " . , _she rolled her eyes

" _aw if that's how you feel then maybe you don't want this " , _I said dangling a bracelet box in front of her face she snatched it quickly before opening it . I smirked as I watched the shocked yet happy look on her face as she stared at the tennis bracelet she thought she'd never get . She smiled at me , pulling the brace

" _put it on for me ? " , _she asked I complied by slipping the cold silver around her small wrist , she smiled as she embraced me in a tight hug , I hugged back taking in her scent . Mmm… Sakura blossoms and… Jasmine ? , I wanted the hug to last forever … it probably woulda been close to forever that was until …

" _Yoo-hoo_ _Inu_ _bear " , _The person calling me in that asinine nickname was Kikyo , Kagome groaned ,

" _Dammit …. Kinky ho " ,_I heard her seethe I smiled to my self to know that she hated Kikyo almost as much as I did . I know what your probably thinking , ' _why would you go out with some one if ya hate 'em ? ' , _but there were 2 reasons why I did .

1) Kikyo wasn't always that way ( shocking I know )

And

2) I only dated her because I was bored . I had asked Kagome what she thought about Me and Kikyo just to see if she was the least bit disappointed I was dating her , but Kagome being … well Kagome ( meaning supportive , kind , loving , and encouraging ) she told me she was happy for me and encouraged me to continue going out with Kikyo , even though she'd never admit she hated Kikyo with a deep wounded passion . Kikyo leaned in a kissed me deeply . My eyes were wide open and I could see Kagome's annoyed expression , she tapped her foot looking at her invisible watch with a look that said 'Aww , fuck this ' . She rolled her eyes before saying .

" _I'M LEAVING IF YOU CARE INUYASHA! " Kagome turned and began walking away , _Kikyo finally let me breathe when she pulled away and yelled back at Kagome ,

" _AND HE DOESN'T BITCH! " , _Kagome stuck up the 3 fingers in the center of her hand and held them sideways ( A/N : meaning her ring finger , middle finger , and index finger ) before shouting ,_ " READ BETWEEN THE LINES SLUT! " , _and then holding up her middle finger ( A/N : put up those said fingers and you'll see what I mean lol ) . Kikyo looked insulted , but didn't do anything instead she frowned at me and asked …

" _Inu - honey … why do you hang out with her ? you know how angry she makes me " ,_she twirled a strand of my hair . I smirked at the question that was one of the many reasons I made sure Kagome was around when ever Kikyo was , but I'd never say that so I just gave the truest answer ,

" _Kikyo … how many times must I tell you … SHE . IS . MY. BEST. FRIEND. And that'll never change " . _

" _well I think it should " , _she mumbled .

" _Come again ? " , _I said lying as though I couldn't hear her , she cleared her throat and stood up straight .

" _( Ahem ) I Think you should stop hanging with Kagome or … that's it InuYasha " we " will change " _. I was laughing and dancing on the inside , but I remained completely silent and emotionless on the out side ( almost like my brother and THAT scared me ) . I rolled my eyes ,

" _Then that's it then " ,_I sighed , she smiled .

" _Really , InuYasha …? "._

" _Yep … its over Kikyo … me and you have as you say " changed " ", _Kami I wish I had a camera cause THIS sure as hell was a Kodak moment her whole expression . Mouth dropped almost to the floor ,

" _Y-you can't be serious … -"_

" _as a heart attack . " , _I chuckled .

" _I'm your GIRLFRIEND InuYasha ! " ,_

" _No your not …I told Kikyo its over " . _

" _No ( chuckles ) its not .. NO body dumps me …", _I took a deep breath in to keep from yelling at her which wasn't helping much especially when she said …

" _YOU don't dump me when you want I dump you so we ARE still together " , _deep cleansing breaths Yash , deep cleansing breaths don't wanna … , AH THE HELL WITH it this bitch needs some one to tell her off …

"_KIKYO SHUT THE FUCK UP ! IT IS OVER ! WHAT THE HELL DON'T YOU FUCKING GET! "_, I screamed she just stood there with a dumb look on her face .

" _W-what do you mean ? " _

" _AHH ! WHAT THE HELL ! WERE YOU NOT BLESSED WITH THE GIFT OF FUCKING HEARING ! … ARE YOU THAT DUMB THAT I HAVE TO FUCKING SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU !? " _

I noticed that we had attracted a small crowd who huddled closely around us ,

" _BACK THEE FUCK UP!" ,_I yelled to the crowd who took a giant step back , but continued to look on . I rolled my eyes , but continued …

" _W.E. A.R.E N.O.T T.O.G.E.T.H.E.R. A.N.Y. M.O.R.E. " , _I said spelling out the sentence . "_I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU ANY MORE I DON'T LIKE YOU I'VE ALWAYS HATED! YOU " , _I never expected for me to say what came out next , " _I LOVE KAGOME …NOT YOU I NEVER WILL LOVE/LIKE YOU … LEAVE ME ALONE , LEAVE KAGOME ALONE , BACK . THE. FUCK . OFF. ! " , I yelled pushing my way through the applauding crowd … yeah I definitely had to tell Kagome how I felt ._

* * *

_ME : OK hope you enjoyed the second chapter should be up , but ONLY and ONLY IF I receive _**6! reviews !** that's not hard right ? ... right . ^_^

KOI SHITERU! ( LOVE YA)

JA NE

XO XO XO

Ms. Sucker for romance


	2. Mine

DISCLAIMER!: I OWN NOTHING ! … except the plot

A/N: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED … but 1) My comp. broke and 2 ) I _WAS_ **SERIOUS** about the 6 reviews thing , but I got 5 so that's cool … I guess lol ^_^

CHAPTER 2 : Mine

INUYASHA'S P.O.V

I sat in my English foreign language class just staring at Kagome . She was helping a kid pronounce a word … this was one of the many things I loved about Kagome . She was beautiful , talented , smart , and multilingual she spoke Japanese , English , Spanish , and I think a little French . The kid she was helping was either trying to flirt or just stupid because he couldn't get the simple American greeting pronunciation right , I was laughing on the inside just watching her try to be patient with the idiot ,

" _for the last time Hojo-Kun it is ' hello ' " , _she said a vessel popping out of her head

" _I heard you Kagome -Chan its hugo right ? " , _she sweat dropped then shook her head . I don't know why she tries so hard with this guy he's a complete idiot . He leaned in closer to her and smirked , my blood boiled at seeing this and my demon was banging on the cage bars on the inside of me yelling at me to let it out , I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath … I had to relax I couldn't be upset today if I was gonna tell Kagome how I felt about her . I sat as I watched Hobo lean in more , open his mouth and say the most random thing ever ,

" _you know Kagome - Chan your eyes are my favorite color " . _I rolled my eyes what kind of pick up was that ? I seriously wanted to curse that guy out … or at least hope Kagome would do it , but Kagome being herself again smiled (nervously) and said ,

" _Thanks Hojo-Kun I appreciate it , but you know what I'm going to go and have some alone study time ", _she pointed to her seat ( next to mine ) and got up , before she could walk away Hoho grabbed her arm and said ,

" _Maybe we can study after school …. In private ? " , _I growled and was about to stand up , but her voice stopped me .

" _No thanks Hojo … I hang out with InuYasha every day " , _she smiled , I grinned at that , but frowned when dude man grabbed her arm as she was about to walk away ,

" _Why ? " , _he asked angrily , this was beginning to piss me off especially with the way his hand was tightening around her arm , I growled lowly .

" _Why what ? " , _ground out Kagome as she yanked her arm from his grasp ,

" _Why is it every time I ask you out you shoot me down ? And WHY do you hang out with a … a … disgusting Half - br -" . _

Before he had a chance to finish his statement Kagome whipped around and back handed him in the mouth , the ring she had on was pure diamond so it left a small gash on the side of his mouth and her hand left bruises on his lips.

" _This school … no scratch that , this _**world** _is filled with half-demons so don't dare call them out of their proper name … and F.Y.I " , _she said yanking him forward by his collar , " _I love half - demons very much they're apart of my life … and if you haven't noticed my best friend is a half-demon " . _Kagome stomped back to her seat angrily , her hands clenching and unclenching on her desk . I reached over and put my hand over hers .

" _You ok ? " ,_I asked when she looked up at me with those blue grey eyes , she inhaled then nodded hesitantly .

" _Yeah … I'm ok …. I think " , _she said unsure , " _I just … I just wish people like him didn't exist " , _I sighed rubbing her hand .

" _Not everyone can see a hanyou the way you do " , _I informed her ,

" _I know … but I wish it were so … I wish people wouldn't be so … judgmental " , _another thing I loved about Kagome was that she was she loved a diversity of people and didn't judge people negatively unless they gave her reason to ( like Hojo for instance ) . I shook my head ,

" _you can't change everybody in the world Kaggs " . _She nodded in understanding , but still had a determined look on her face ,

" _But that doesn't mean I can't try … right ? " , _I laughed .

" _Of course … but you can only __**Try**_ " , I reminded her . She nodded her determined expression still unfazed . About 2 minutes later the bell rang .

_____________________________________________________________________________________

KAGOME'S P.O.V

I was walking the halls still a little " miffed " about what Hojo was about to call InuYasha , but I calmed myself trying not to get too angry again . I soon noticed that the once noisy busy halls filled of rushing students was quiet and abandoned . What was going on ? I slowed my pace to a point that I could barely hear my footsteps , when I walked past a door that read ' janitor's closet ' it opened slightly grabbing my attention . I stopped walking and stood still in front of the door suddenly the door opened wider to reveal a dark figure standing there. Before I could squint to see who it was , the figure yanked me into the closet , locking the door .

( A/N: Ooooh I AM SOOOOO tempted to leave it here , but I suppose I shall reveal the mystery person although you should have a good idea)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

INUYASHA'S P.O.V

I was now pacing the dark closet I was in I was trying to figure out a way I could tell Kagome my feelings . I was afraid to tell her … even though Kagome was the sweetest person ever my heart still feared rejection . I took a deep breath in only to catch the sweet scent of Sakura blossoms and jasmine nearing me . I peaked out down the hall and saw Kagome walking at a slow pace until she stopped directly in front of the closet I was in . I opened the door a bit wider watching a confused look pass over her face , an idea went off in my head why not tell her now? That way if she did reject me it'd be quick , short , and …. Possibly painless. I opened the door wider , reached out my hand and yanked her into the closet with me .

____________________________________________________________________________________

Author's P.O.V

Kagome opened her mouth and prepared to scream … until a hand clamped onto her mouth ,

" _Shhh… be quiet Kagome … its me " , _said InuYasha pulling the string for the light in the dark closet . Kagome inhaled deeply ,before glaring at InuYasha …

" _ARE YOU __**TRYING**__ TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK " , _InuYasha chuckled shaking his head ,

" _Hi to you too Kagome " , _smiled InuYasha . Kagome rolled her eyes ,

" _Is there something you needed from me InuYasha ? " , _InuYasha hesitated for a second taking in a deep breath .

" _Kagome …. I … ( sigh) I wanted to talk to you " , _he said his eyes turning serious , Kagome nodded

" _Alright ….about what ? " . _InuYasha inhaled deeply once more ' _**Here goes everything ' ,**_he thought opening his mouth and speaking ." _Kagome " , _he said grabbing both of her hands and boring his eyes into hers , " _Kagome … I - I love you " ,_Kagome smiled and laughed .

" _Yes InuYasha you love me and I love you … we've already established that in what … elementary ? " ,_Kagome and InuYasha always had that friendship where you tell your best friend you love them all the time. " _well now that , that matter is __**re**__established let's get outta here " , _she said reaching for the door knob … InuYasha stopped her taking her hand in his again , his eyes were closed as he shook his head .

" _No . Not like that Kagome " , _he opened his eyes the passion burning wildly in them , " _I _**love**_ you Kagome …as in I'm __**in**__ love with you " , _Kagome's hands squeezed his as she stared back mesmerized , and unable o respond .

" _D-do you truly mean that InuYasha ? " , _she asked her eyes full of hope and love , he nodded

" _Yes, Kagome I do mean it " , _he kissed her hands , " _but the real question here is … do you feel the same way ? " . _

" _Are you stupid or something ? " , _she asked a smirk playing on her lips , " _of course I love you , ya big idiot actually … I -I can't tell you how long I've waited to hear you say that " , _Kagome rose on her toes and gave InuYasha a kiss on the lips , he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a long kiss tasting the sweetness of her lips . Kagome pulled abruptly away from InuYasha a sudden guilty look in her eyes ,

" _I-inuYasha … as much as … I __**hate**__ Kikyo I - I couldn't do that to her " , _InuYasha chuckled .

" _Ya know you truly do worry and talk too much … " , _he kissed her again before she protested , " _I already took care of " Kinky ho " as you so plainly put it " . _

" _what did you do ? " _

" _After told her off … I told her the truth " _

" _the truth ? " , _she asked confused ,

" _yep … the truth … that she was a whore and I was in love with someone else … someone whose name is Kagome Higurashi " _

" _Some lucky girl that Kagome chick is " _

" _Not as lucky as I am " , _he said kissing her forehead , " _so does this mean we're together ? " ,_he asked .

" _Sure , sure " , _smiled Kagome kissing his cheek .

_____________________________________________________________________________________

ME : HAPPY VALIE ( VALENTINES ) DAY! LOVES!!!!

Aoki-Chan : Its about damn time someone slapped Hojo

ME : ( GASP) OMG! YOU'RE HERE (hugs)… you changed your name ? (my friend who helps with the skits in all of my stories that have skits )

Aoki-Chan : yeah I changed it when I finally got a profile on here

ME : COOL! So you'll tell our viewers what to do

Aoki-Chan : REVIEW! AND YOU'LL RECEIVE A GOODY! BAG! ^_^

ME : I APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS I GOT! YOU GUYS ARE AWWWWWEEEEESSSOOOOMMMMEEEEE ^_^ special thanks to

LostButNeverFound

Kitkatka101

poems2songs

muzicluver94

inupupby5

I hope you guys review again !

ME : ALSO ! I challenge all you lovely viewers to find out what book the VERY LAST! Quote comes from and WHO says it I'll give you a hint there is 4 books in the series including an unpublished version of the first book and a quote from the first book is

" _I__'d never given much thought to how I would die - though I'd had reason in the last few months- " _

ME: I'm interested in what you guys say If you've read the series I've made it fairly easy for you to know where the last quote came from if not you don't have to answer I was just curious in where you think the quote comes from . I LOVE YOU ALLLLLL!!!!

AND LASTLY! the rating is M if you haven't noticed and that is because i'm **THINKING about adding a lemon **just lettin' you guys know ;)

XO XO XO

JA NE

Ms. Sucker for romance


	3. When everything comes crashing down

ME: Hello everyone .

Aoki-Chan : Wow . Your actually starting the chapter calmly, your only calm when … uh oh your pissed what happened!?

ME: (Shakes head ) let us not dwell on what ails me shall we move on with the story .

Aoki-Chan : TELL ME!!!!

ME: Or what?

Aoki-Chan : I shall reveal your identity and EVERYTHING! Someone would need to come find you

ME: (sigh) fine I'm pissed because (cries) I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!

Aoki-Chan : ( pats back ) its ok buddy one day we shall rule them ALL!!!! MUHAHAHAHA!

ME: ( mumbles ) and I thought _I _was crazy

Aoki-Chan : OH! You ARE! Crazy

ME : I DON'T NEED _YOU_ TO TELL ME THAT !!! I ALREADY KNOW IT !!!!

Aoki-Chan : WELL OK THEN!

ME : (growls) (smiles at viewers ) moving on to the story ( yanks Aoki-Chan by ear )

Chapter 3 : _When everything comes crashing down _

_1 MONTH LATER_

_AUTHOR'S P.O.V_

Kagome growled angrily as she pulled her car into the garage . After pulling in she turned off the engine , she got out slamming the door behind her very hard . She stood in the empty garage arms crossed over her chest , teeth grinding , and a glare fixated on the door that lead from the garage and into the house , it was her 1 month anniversary with InuYasha and they were _supposed_ to be having a movie night at his house . But instead of being with her boyfriend ( right now like she wanted to be ) she was preparing to attend a family meeting .

'**what is so important that I had to be late for my date ?' **she thought angrily , her thoughts were cut short by the sound of 2 cars arriving , she moved her glare off of the door and over to the other side of the spacey garage . There was a yellow Porsche and a black and silver Lamborghini that were owned by her older sister , Shiori , and her younger brother , Souta . They both wore equally angered expressions ,

"_What do they want?" , _asked Shiori walking up beside Kagome , "_Bankotsu and I had plans" _

"_So did me and Hitomi" , _agreed Souta walking away from his Lamborghini .

"_Yeah and today is my 1 month anniversary with InuYasha " , _ground out Kagome tapping her foot , "_What're we waiting for anyways ? " _

"_Maia … she's supposed to come get us when mother and father have "summoned us" ", _said Shiori rolling her eyes .

"_I thought that was the whole point of calling us away from our plans " , _Souta said raising an eyebrow , both sisters shrugged continuing to watch the door leading from the garage to the house . After what seemed like an eternity the door cracked open slightly , then opened all the way to reveal a woman with hazel eyes and deep purple/black hair that fell past her waist .

"_good afternoon children" , _the woman in a polite business tone , smiling , this was Maia their father's personal assistant .

"_Maia" , _Shiori said nodding her head once , acknowledging the older woman , " _to what do we owe the pleasure of being here ?" _

she ignored Shiori's question , _"Your parents are ready for you … please come this way", _she opening the entrance and ushering them in , once they were inside Maia lead them to the grand staircase in the middle of the main entrance room , before she turned to them .

"_This is where I leave you children" ,_she said politely , "_Your Mother and Father await you in your father's study… good luck with your family meeting" ,_with that she bowed respectfully and headed off in a different direction . They walked up the staircase and down the lengthy hallway until they reached a winding staircase at the dead end . The siblings walked up the twisting stairs until they reached the top and were in a secret hideaway office . Their father's (Meguro Higurashi) study . The office was huge , a humongous oak wood desk about a meter and a half away from the wall behind it (which was just a big wall of books ) , and 3 chairs placed before it . The office was tan colored and had a warm atmosphere about it , it was filled with expensive art pieces , from Picasso to Monet and even a duplicate of the Mona Lisa . They were greeted by a handsome black haired man with amethyst eyes and pale skin , who was seated behind the large desk and a small pixie sized woman with short brownish - blackish hair , deep grey eyes , slightly flushed skin , and a beautiful smiling face , who was seated comfortably on top of the desk , in front of the man , happily swinging her crossed legs . The dark haired man peered around the woman sitting on his desk and smiled signaling to the bewildered teens standing in the doorway ,

"_Come in children " , _he spoke gently . They each walked in , acknowledging the woman sitting on the desk with a kiss on the cheek. Kagome glanced at her watch impatiently , it was 6:30 already and she was supposed to be at InuYasha's by 7:00. She growled (a very InuYasha like growl might I add) and crossed her arms over her chest tapping her foot ,

" _Kagome" , _said Mimi (A/N: the woman sitting on the desk . Who , if you go back to chapter 1, you'll see I said that was her mother's name) in a warning voice, "_stop being so impatient… this will only take a few minutes and then you can go off and skip in a meadow if you want … now sit , all three of you" . _The children obeyed their mother and sat in the 3 chairs placed in front of their father's desk. Meguro came from behind the desk and went to his wife's side wrapping an arm around her waist ,

"_well as you are aware children we have something to tell you", _he started then nudged Mimi to continue , they each nodded at there parents with bored expressions.

"_well , there-" _Mimi began ,but was cut off by Shiori

"_Mom if your pregnant just say so and save us all the agony of time " , _Mimi rolled her eyes at her eldest child.

"_no I'm not pregnant ,but if you'd hush up and listen maybe you'd find out a thing or two" , _Shiori did as told and zipped her lips.

"_now" , _Mimi continued, "_as I was saying… your Father's business is exploding with success, so they are opening another branch office in England" (A/N: yeah sorry, but just so you know I know NOTHING about businesses or firms or ANYTHING that relates to that so don't be harsh in your reviews mmmkay),_ she smiled and all children (except Kagome) smiled and congratulated their father. Instead of bursting with excitement for her father , Kagome glared into his eyes and saw something the others didn't … there was more to this meeting than her father's company opening a new branch in England there had to be or else they wouldn't of even bothered to tell them.

"_Wait just a minute here" , _Kagome said cutting into the small celebration and happy noises ,

"_What is it Kagome?",_ her mother asked

"_You … you haven't finished the whole story … there's more to it , if there wasn't you wouldn't of even bothered to tell us about the new branch ". _All of them stared at her weirdly ,except Meguro. Mr. Higurashi nodded his head,

"_your sister is indeed correct", _he said calmly, "_its not only the branch __**I **__wanted to inform you about … " ,_ he sighed.

"_well?"_

"…_Children , the office needs someone to run it and it usually takes about a year to find someone to be the head of an office so … we'll be moving to England for the remainder of this year and next year until the dead line for them to find someone the control the branch is up … I'll be running the branch myself… we're leaving in 3 weeks" . _All was silent , no one moved for a while until Kagome shot straight up out of her chair ,

"_why? WHY ?",_she ground her teeth and her hands clenched into fists , her bangs covered her eyes , "_YOU'RE THE GOD DAMNED PRESIDENT/FOUNDER OF THE FUCKING COMPANY WHY THE __HELL__ DO _**YOU**_ HAVE TO LEAVE HEADQUARTERS !!!!" _,she shook her head, "_NO! THE REAL QUESTION IS WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE HEADQUARTERS TO GO TO ENGLAND AND DRAG _**US**_ WITH YOU!?", _everyone was silent at Kagome's out burst . Mr. Higurashi stared at his daughter angrily ,but Kagome still remained standing . Meguro cleared his throat walking over to Kagome ,he stopped right in front of her …

"_How DARE you use that type of language towards your father young lady … don't EVER talk to me in that manner .I'm going to England because I am the president of this company and it shows responsibility , something maybe you will learn someday … like responsibility for your actions . And don't catch an attitude with me because your afraid of leaving your little boyfriend … if he's a man he'll suck it up and deal , your lucky I didn't push you into merging with Kaname inc. by an arranged marriage to Hiten". _

Kagome shook her head,

"_No , Meguro , HOW DARE YOU?!?!? , how dare you move our family with out asking about the family's opinion … you've always called us Team Higurashi and said that we make decisions TOGETHER ,but no you made this decision all your own… 'cause from the look on her face not even mom knew about this move , and how do you know my anger is because I'll have to leave InuYasha (A/N: even though it is) … oh that's right you don't , you have no idea what's going on in anyone ,in this room's, head , because you know NOTHING about us … all you care for is your business , you don't care about this family's feelings or anything , you do what benefits you , your image, and you business, not this family" . _While she was saying this , Kagome had gotten her coat on , had her purse on her shoulder , and was walking briskly across the room to the double doors.

"_oh", _she said turning , "_and you can claim , you give us everything we want without a second thought ,but that still doesn't change the fact that you're a dreadful , selfish , arrogant, inconsiderate , JERK !!! And a sorry excuse for a man and father" , _She yanked one of the doors open ,

"_K-Kagome … honey where are you going ? " ,_Mimi asked in a whisper that sounded like she was almost in tears,

"_I need to get out of this house for a few hours … I need to be alone right n-",_Kagome was cut off when her father said …

"_you aren't going anywhere"_ , in a stern voice , this made her smirk ,

"_wanna bet", _with that Kagome walked out into the hall and ran down the stairs so no one could catch her . She ran out the door to the garage . She got into her car and backed out quickly and then sped down the driveway and accelerated her speed when she reached the street .

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**7 hours later with InuYasha **

InuYasha lay on his bed sleepily next to his cell phone . He was tired ,yet concerned , Kagome was supposed to be at his house hours ago … he wasn't angry because , when it came to them spending time together she NEVER went back on her word , and if she had to bow out on their plans that evening she called to give warning. But , their was no call from her … and that scared him. InuYasha's eyes were heavy and they were about to drift closed until his phone rang….

Akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete o terashite kita

Ima mo mukashi mo kono Yuuyami ni egaiteru

Souzou wa hashite kono te ni oneai mono na ka?

( Song of truth : 5th InuYasha ending song )

"_ugh… hello?" ,_he said drowsily.

" _InuYasha!? WAKE UP WE'VE GOT AN EMERGENCY!!!" , _Sango yelled frantically into the receiver of her phone .

"_UGH! SANGO DO THE WORDS SENSITIVE HEARING EVER CROSS YOUR MIND BEFORE YOU DECIDE TO YELL INTO MY EAR!!!?????"_

"_no , anyway like I was saying… WE HAVE A MAJOR OMEGA EMERGENCY SO WAK YOUR ASS UP!!! " _, just then InuYasha's older sister , Inuly, burst through his door ,

"_INUYASHA!!!", _she yelled ,"_WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!" . _He rubbed his left temple , still holding the phone to his left ear ,

"_is that Inuly?",_ asked Sango , "_put me on speaker" ,_InuYasha clicked the speaker button and held the phone as far away from his head as possible.

"_Hello , Inuly … this is Sango" _

"_Heya San … What's up" ,_Inuly shouted back.

"_did you get the phone call !?"_

"_Yeah Aunt Mimi called earlier crying. Shiori JUST texted me and told me what happened … I can't BELIEVE she'd do something like that _

" _, _

"_I can… she had reason to" ,_Sango said angrily

"_How'd you find out ?"_

"_Well … Mrs. H called me crying asking if she was here and I told her no , but then you know big mouth / honest s Shiori called me and told me every single detail " _

" _yeah… I mean how could her dad- ", _Inuly was cut off , by InuYasha

"_WHAT THE __HELL__ DID YOU TWO WAKE ME UP TO BABBLE ON ABOUT!!!!! " _

"_**YOUR **__GIRLFRIEND !!!!!"_, they both shouted . Sango sighed ,

"_Yash", _Inuly said gently, "_Kagome is missing"_

"_WHAAAAAAT!!!" , _he yelled

"_She's been missing for almost 8 hours" ,_Sango said in reply to his yell.

"_WHY HASN'T ANYONE DONE ANYTHING TO FIND HER?!!?!?" _

"_They have… The Higurashi's called the Japanese police and even the Americans to help ,but they can't find her … she ran away and … she obviously doesn't want to be found". _Said Sango a frown in her voice , "_well now that you know the emergency … good bye InuYasha ", _

"_Whaddya mean 'good bye InuYasha' your best friend MY girlfriend is MISSING for Kami's sake!!!"_

"_I'M KEEPING THE LINE OPEN FOR HER IDIOT! ,or for someone who has an update on what's going on". _after that the line went dead, he shut the phone.

InuYasha jumped off his bed like it was on fire and threw on some sweat pants and hoodie , he grabbed the keys , on his desk, to his fastest car ,

"_Are you going after her ?",_Inuly asked ,

"_No, Inuly I just decided I'm going to go to the airport get on Mom and Dad's jet and fly to Italy for some gelato wanna come?" ,_InuYasha said his voice dripping in sarcasm .

"_eh… no need to get all touchy and sarcastic …RUDE!!!" ,_(A/N: lolz I looked up Bonquiqui today sorry)

"_Keh, then stop wasting my time with irrelevant questions … I've gotta get going" ._

InuYasha rushed down the staircase , only to be stopped by a woman with hair that fell down her back (all the way to her calves ), amethyst eyes, and a black kimono with red flowers all over it ,

"_And where are you going so late at night , young man?" ,_InuYasha gulped he wanted terribly to get go after Kagome ,but his mom could _easily_ stop him by having his father come in.

"_Mother… I was just … umm…. (sigh) Kagome is missing and I'm the only one who can find her mom… I need to go find her", _Izayoi suddenly went stiff … she moved out of the way and pointed towards the direction of the garage,

"_GO !!!! NOW!!!!!" , _InuYasha kissed her forehead and then ran as fast as possible to the garage , where his black Audi R8 was waiting. He jumped in and began immediately dialing Kagome's number as he sped out of the garage , down the hill his house was perched on , and down the empty street as he accelerated his speed. He called again ,

_**Moshi, Moshi you've reached Kagome Higurashi …. I'm sorry I missed your call I'll get back to you as soon as possible leave a message thanks … oh and if this is InuYasha I love you babe!!! Bye . **_

InuYasha smiled at the fact that she hadn't changed the voicemail recording the day they started their relationship _**, **_but he immediately got rid of that smile when he realized she still hadn't answered. He called again , voicemail… how was he supposed to find her if her phone was turned off. Maybe Sango was right …. Maybe Kagome didn't _want _to be found.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**HALF AN HOUR LATER WITH KAGOME**

Kagome groaned sleepily as she rolled over underneath the blanket she had gotten from the trunk of her car . Her eyes fluttered open , and she stared up above her into tree branches , after seeing the branches and leaves she shot up straight looking at her surroundings …. Then she remembered where she was . Her happy place , the place that gave such great memories. She then remembered something else…. She'd turned her phone off , Kagome dug into her front pockets , before finally finding her target in her back pocket. She slid open her phone hitting the red power button , when her phone powered up her eyes were scanning over 72 alerts (A/N: that is possible… trust me) for text messages , voicemails , and missed calls . Her Mother , Siblings, Friends , and everyone she knew in Tokyo had called her , but one name really stood out to her … InuYasha . What was he thinking right now ? Was he filled in on the details (that her sister was sure to fill everyone in about) ? , Was he worrying himself to a headache right now? Was he losing his mind and temper ? She was about to hit the "call back option" when her phone froze and then began playing her Ring tone for InuYasha

_Kokoro Kara Kokoro kara omou _

_Kimi ga taisetsuna mono wa nandesuka ?_

_Sono egao sono namida _

_Zuto mamotekku kimeta _

_Koi ni ochite _

_I love you _

_(A/N: that's the chorus to this song called , Koi Ni Ochitara by: Crystal Kay . If you haven't heard of her type her in at You tube you'll like her ,but she only sings J-pop )_

"_**Moshi , Moshi Kagome Higurashi here " ,**_She answered closing her eyes waiting fearfully for his reaction.

"_**KA-GO-ME!!!",**_growled InuYasha ,"_**Where . Have. You. Been"**_, she sighed

"_**InuYasha … I'm really sorry I needed to be alone"**_

"_**you could've came over and talked to me"**_

"_**Yashie with you is not **__**alone**__**. And besides you would've distracted me if I had come over and for the first time in my life InuYasha … I didn't **__want__** you to distract make me unaware of my solemn thoughts **_

"_**, **_InuYasha sighed

"_**where are you now?" ,**_he asked

"_**you know where I am", **_she answered rolling her eyes , "_**if you used that thing in your skull called A BRAIN you'd know you know where I am" . **_InuYasha ignored his girlfriend's comment and went silent for a moment thinking he inhaled sharply before finally saying ,

"_**Goshinboku!!!" **_

"_**Bingo" , **_Kagome said in an 'isn't it obvious'

"_**I'll be there in 5 minutes … alright , oh and be prepared because your IN FOR IT! … I love you Kagome."**_

Kagome almost burst into tears when he said he loved her ,but she kept her voice composed

"_**yeah, yeah I already know I'm in trouble… and I love you too InuYasha … so much", **_her voice broke on the last few words though.

"_**bye"**_

"_**bye, bye" **_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**5 minutes later**

InuYasha pulled up and saw Kagome's black Jaguar XF parked in front of Sengoku Jidai elementary . he parked his car too and got out , searching the children's play area , underneath the great tree in the far corner of the playground her saw a dark figure lying underneath it. He climbed the fence and walked up to the figure under the tree, in the dim moon light her could see Kagome's pail face staring straight in front of her , she looked at him her blue- grey eyes glowing in the moonlight , they were wet as if she'd been crying , he was positive she had been crying when he smelled the smell of salt and water mixed in with her sakura blossom scent . She still smiled anyway ,

"_Hi , InuYasha"_, without saying anything InuYasha swept her up (blanket and all) in his arms , crouched down low and the leapt into the old tree known as Goshinboku … _their_ tree. He set her down on the branch next to him ,

"_You'd think that after coming up here since pre-k you would've learned how to climb the tree instead of having me carry you up here" ,_he joked without humor.

"_maybe I just like being in your arms",_she said moving over a little closer to him , grabbing his arm and putting it around her , he embraced her tightly squeezing her to his body . InuYasha stopped squeezing Kagome and lightly pushed her back some , both hands on her shoulders.

"_Why, did you run away Kagome?"_ , he asked tensely trying to keep his concern and anger from bubbling ,

"_I didn't run away InuYasha" ,_she answered, "_I'm still in the city"_

" _that. changes. nothing . Ka-go-me … you were missing well past midnight , Inuly said your mother called our house crying … YOUR FAMILY SENT THE POLICE AFTER YOU!"._ she turned her head away from his gaze ,

"_This isn't nearly as terrible as what I __**could've**__ done … I could've been in Okinawa by now" , _she mumbled. InuYasha grabbed her face and made her look at him,

"_I don't care if you left your house ,the city , or the country or if you were missing for years , months , weeks , days , minutes or seconds … you were still missing Kagome … you still ran away! and I want to know why!?"._

She could see his eyes were burning with concern and it made her burn inside knowing that her days seeing that look and his face ,in person, were numbered .Kagome's eyes began to water , and she finally gave up trying to hold back her tears , buried her head into her love's chest and bawled.

"_Kagome… Koishii … Why are you crying my love?" , _InuYasha asked quietly wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on hers. "_talk to me Kaggs", _

"_well… it's the reason I missed our anniversary date…. my parent's called a family meeting and,,," , _Kagome then dove straight into the pool that was her story not leaving out a **single** detail . After listening his eyes went wide and he stared blankly into space …

"_I-InuYasha … say something , anything , please babe ", _she begged ,

"_I-I don't quite … understand " , _was his only reply as he continued staring into space. Kagome grabbed his hands causing his sun kissed orbs to look into her eyes .

"_InuYasha… I'm… I'm moving to England " ,_and just then she felt like crying ,

"_when?" ._he asked his usually strong façade was broken and he was now broken

"_Three weeks"_, she whispered . He felt like his heart was now ripping apart . He had waited almost 12 years! to tell this girl he loved her and now she was being taken away!!!!

"_I guess I'll have to make the most of my time" ,_he said his voice breaking a little as he said this . He pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips passionately. When they broke apart they just stared down at the elementary school playground , both wishing they could go back to the time when a time when they never had to worry about losing each other.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

InuYasha thought he had A LOT of time to be with his love ,Kagome , but 3 weeks went by like 3 seconds and here he was standing in Tokyo international airport with his family, extended family (the Higurashi's) , and their friends from school saying good bye to the Higurashi's. Kagome was leaving him , and he tried reminding himself it was only for a year and a half … that she'd be back by the time acceptance letters to college were coming in , but that didn't ease the pain in his heart, She was still leaving, temporarily or permanent it didn't matter she was still going to be gone. Kagome was hugging everyone goodbye . First Sango , who bawled hysterically and squeezed Kagome like a boa constrictor did its prey,

"_Sang … please calm down this is so unlike you and … your making me want to cry too , we'll keep in touch in EVERY way possible" ,_Kagome said blinking back the tears that were building up ,

"_it won't be the same" , _cried Sango ,

"_No, but I promise we'll always be best friends… forever" ,_ she promised

. Next came Miroku who surprisingly didn't grope her and simply gave a "take care of yourself … I'm gonna miss you", after Miroku came Rin and Sesshomaru , she wasn't surprised that Rin (Sesshomaru's hyperactive Fiancée and one of Kagome's best friends) hugged her , but was shocked when Sesshomaru hugged her too . Then came , Aya'me , Ayumi , Eri, Yuka, , Yura , Nazuna , Inuly , and Shiori who , because she was a legal adult (and in her last year of college) decided to stay in Japan and move in with Bankotsu. After them she said goodbye to Izayoi , who cried something about losing her future daughter in-law , Kagome blushed still promising Izayoi that she would to return to Tokyo as promised. After everyone had been bid farewell , it came time for her very last one … the one she dreaded , the one that would tear her heart into pieces. Kagome walked through the small crowd of her family and friends over to the silver haired hanyou ,

"_I-InuYasha" ,_she said her bangs covering her eyes his arms opened for her and she collapsed forward into them. She bit her lip to try and halt her tears ,but to no avail … they came pouring down anyway.

"_Do not cry my little Sakura flower" ,_(A/N: ok I know cheesy ,but my friend wrote this most of this part and I promised that even if I changed this whole scene I'd keep that part lolz XD) , soothed InuYasha.

"_We'll see each other again",_

"_A-and…" ,_she stuttered struggling with her words, "_a-and what . if . we . don't",_

"_Don't speak like that … we will , even if it is years from now … we will" ,_ he said squeezing her .

"_I promise … never to fall In love with anyone else… my heart is yours and I'll wait for you forever if I must"._

"_Love…" ,_he said , "_don't make a promise you don't know if you can keep… you are a beautiful woman and any man would want you … and I don't want you to be miserable and hung up on me … if we don't ever see each other again , which won't happen, I want you to be happy , I know you could find someone else and if you do I'll understand"_

"_f-fine … but I-I'm waiting as long as possible for a human heart" ,_she said . He nodded ,

"_that's all I could ever ask of you … I'll love you forever Kagome Mayumi Higurashi " _

"_and I'll love you forever too InuYasha … just know that" ,_Her lips found his and for the last time they kissed with more power and love then any other kiss they shared.

"_Kagome…", _called of Mimi gently ,"_our plane is boarding dear its time to go" , the two broke apart and InuYasha walked Kagome to the gate ramp and watched her walk down behind her family , she looked back once and then disappeared behind the turn of the ramp. _

_InuYasha's P.O.V_

_we were best friends since we were little , but in our junior year of high school that turned to love. We go together and not more than a month later did we find out we couldn't be together for a year … our love would be on hold for one year . We kissed and said good bye … for 5 ½ years instead of one year._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_ME: WHOOOO I'm tired its 2:42 A.M. now _

_Aoki-Chan: YAY! you stopped being a lazy bum and updated !!!1 ^_^_

_ME: SHUT UP! its not my fault schools stressful I wanted to update MONTHS ago but the chappie wasn't ready_

_Aoki-Chan: She'll try not to keep you waiting so long next time_

_ME: DON'T TELL PEOPLE WHAT I'LL DO AND TRY NOT TO DO! although … she's right I'll try not to keep you all waiting so long next time now … you finish telling them what to do I'll stare into space for now and you tell me when I need to say bye. O.O (stares into space)_

_Aoki-Chan: umm…. dude , WOW! any ways Ms. Sucker for romance thanks you all for your reviews and support and encourages you all to clickity click that green button and write some feedback and NO FLAMES ITS SO RUDE ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY HOW RUDE DUDE… heh , heh that rhymed (snaps) SAY BYE, BYE_

_ME: (blinks) OH ! Well thanks SOOOO MUCH FOR READING!!! I'll try and update sooner I love you all !!!! NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_DOMO ARIGATO GAZAIMASU!!!! (Thank you very much)_

_XO XO XO _

_OYASUMI NASAI!!! (good night - Japanese)_

_-Ms. Sucker for romance ^_^ _


	4. Home coming!

_**HI!!!! Ok I'm sorry about not updating and all that good stuff so I'm going to skip the skit and jump on into the story ok!!!!(I've been going through a lot what with my being sick for a while and my computer dying for good) **_

_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and friends are NOT my characters. My name is NOT Rumiko Takahashi , I am not Japanese, and I am not rich! OK!?**_

_**ALSO! There IS some fluff in this chapter , so if you don't like hot make out scenes SKIP IT!!!! **_

_Chapter 4 :home coming _

(Some where in London ,England 5 years, 6 months, 4 days,9hours, 30 minutes , and 8 seconds later)

"_C'mon Kaggz last frame!", _shouted the photographer to the black haired model in front of her camera , "_Make it sexy!" (snap). _The photographer (A/N: OK! Kagome has 2 friends in England their names are Lindsay and Sayoko. Lindsay is the photographer!!!)lifted her head from the camera and smiled at the black haired model who was positioned in front of a half Japanese/half British flag.

"_Beautiful set Kagome!", _said Lindsay taking the memory card out of her camera ,

"_Very beautiful … I never knew you modeled so well" _, said Sayoko.

"_Gee thanks Say…" ,_Kagome rolled her eyes, Lindsay laughed at her two friends

"_Enough you two", _she giggled, and turned to Kagome.

"_Kagome go get changed while I take the photo's to the dark room, and then we can get out of here", _Kagome nodded turning to go to her dressing room to change.

30 minutes later….

Kagome, Sayoko, and Lindsay were just leaving Lindsay's studio and were walking down the streets of London talking and laughing with each other. Kagome was happy with her new life. She was a full time model , and she even did a little acting and singing on the side.

Her family had left long ago to go back to Japan ,but she decided to stay and go to college in England, she soon discovered it was the best decision of her life. She'd met amazing people -no one that could top her friends in Japan- and grew to love them. Of course…. She missed home ,her friends and family… and InuYasha most of all.

The two had tried to hold true to their long distance relationship, they E-mailed back and forth through out their senior years , but when Kagome had told him of her decision to remain in England the E-mails just… stopped.

Once she'd asked Sango (during one of their video chats) why she thought InuYasha had stopped E-mailing , and Sango said the most obvious answer _"he's sulking because you decided to stay instead of coming back home"… _apparently people could sulk for almost six years , 'cause Kagome hadn't heard from him since she'd told him of her decision. She'd counted how long she'd been away from him and it had been exactly 5 years, 6 months, 4 days,9 hours, 30 minutes , and 8...9...10...11.… (you get the idea) seconds later.

"_Kagome you have no Idea how good your life is… you are SO lucky!!!",_ said Sayoko interrupting Kagome's thoughts , she stopped day dreaming long enough to ask,

"_Why do you say that ?",_ Sayoko's eyes widened at Kagome's question , and she pointed to a huge billboard they were passing by.

"_Umm… it could be the fact that you're a like the hottest -million dollar!- model around HELLO!!!" ,_on

the billboard was a photo of Kagome dressed in a new design made by Vivienne Westwood (A/N: yeah all I know is she is a British Designer) Kagome smiled lightly.

"_And not to mention that she's engaged to the hottest __**actor**__ around" , _added Lindsay pointing to the rock on Kagome's finger.

Kouga Okami. That was his name, Kouga Okami was Kagome's _Fiancé_. They hadn't always liked each other… in fact they _despised _each other, but when her agent had suggested she do a movie with him, Kagome had no choice but to try and get along with him. After a few weeks on the set they had grew fond of each other, and after a couple of lunch dates they grew to really , really _like _each other. They had seriously went out with each other for a year ,before Kouga popped the question on the night of their anniversary. Kagome hadn't answered him ,but two months after the proposal (hey that's a movie title lol) she happily excepted . Kagome was pulled out her thoughts when she almost bumped into Sayoko ,

"_Sorry ,Say…" ,_ Kagome glanced down at her watch ,"_Damn it! I'm going to miss my flight if I don't leave now! ", _she tried to hail a taxi.

" _Wait where are you going again?" ,_asked Lindsay raising an eyebrow at her friend , Kagome smiled at her and put her hand down for a second ,

"_Home." _, she uttered simply.

"_Oh! Your going back to the homeland today?", _Sayoko asked as she whipped out her blackberry phone checking the dates written down in her calendar .

"_Yup … I figured you two of all people would remember ,seeing as how I pelted you both with relentless questions on how you were going to make it to my … wedding" ._

" _your right we should've remembered (shudder) … your nuptials are … this May right?"_

Kagome nodded , and then quickly dove into her purse for two invitations, "_Both of you __**BETTER **__be in Tokyo , Japan by May 29th__ or else …" ,_ she glared darkly at them as she handed over the cream colored envelops ,but then laughed at the scared looks on their faces. " _You have eight more months figure it out!"_

, Kagome squeezed her thumb and middle finger together , placed them under her tongue and blew hard making a loud whistle ( A/N: that's what my grand father does all the time for fun lol) , she finally caught the attention of a taxi . Waving goodbye to Sayoko and Lindsay Kagome pulled on some sunglasses and hopped in the back of the car ,

"_London International please… "_

_********_

**InuYasha **

_**Hours later in Tokyo, Japan **_

A young silver haired male sat in his office listening to the clock tick repeatedly. He would shift his weight every so often or swivel his chair ,but _none_ of these actions could change the fact that he was _bored_. He … _**InuYasha Takahashi **_was _**bored ? **_He had no luncheons , meetings, clients, business parties , business dinners, important dates or _anything _to do… he'd just nailed a huge client at his company and that left his schedule empty (hmm… idk what kind of company yet …. Sorry) . InuYasha sighed swiveling in his chair again , and propping his feet up on his desk, he was so BORED! He didn't know what to do with himself , he'd already been to visit his mother yesterday , and then taken Koari (his niece) to the park ,but now he had nothing to do! He sighed , grabbing the remote to his office flat screen off his desk flipped it on and scanned through the channels until he found the news.

'_Weather, Sports, Blah , blah , blah' , _he thought as he continued to watch. The next topic they were ready to Discuss was called '_Celebrity Madness at Narita International airport' _the reporter began on the subject

"_A hot celebrity's arrival into Narita International this morning had fans from all over the area and now all over Japan going wild today and now more information from Mika Tokugawa … Mika ? "_

They transferred the view to a woman standing in front of the airport with a microphone in her hand,

"_Thanks, Yoshi" ,_ she said , "_It was early this morning that there was a large crowd gathered here in front of Narita International . People were ecstatic , and all because of the unexpected arrival of international super model __**Kagome Higurashi …" . **_After that name was said everything stopped for InuYasha, he wasn't listening any more just replaying the name over and over in his head , _'__** Kagome Higurashi , Kagome Higurashi …. Kagome Higurashi….' . **_He hadn't heard that name since he had graduated from high school , InuYasha had still loved her so of course he'd thought about it… but to actually _hear _her name… and damn he must've been hiding under a rock seeing as how he'd had no idea that she was a famous model !

'_**She's here …. In Japan!' ,**_He thought as he breathed in , he ran his fingers through his hair , shut the flat screen off and swiveled his chair so that it was facing the glass wall behind his desk. He looked at the and stared at Tokyo tower, he was still unable to barely blink or even think about anything. He inhaled and whispered out into the silence of his office ,

"_Kagome…"_

*******

_**In London International a few hours earlier **_

Kagome wasn't really listening to her Fiancé as he explained things to her about her temporary mansion in Tokyo, the only parts she'd caught were …

"_**the house has maids… the house is only 'til after the wedding…the house is fully furnished …. Don't forget to pick up your bags I already checked them in for you " **_, she nodded to make him think she was listening , he continued to babble .

"_Babe… please remember to call me as soon as you…."_

"_As soon as I land Kouga I got it , I got it!" _

"_well , I don't have to work this week so I should be able to answer … anything at all goes wrong Kaggz don't hesitate to call me I'll be on the first red eye -" _

"_Cool it Okami ", _she chuckled, "_Everything will be fine Kouga , and don't worry you'll be the first person I call .I promise Baby." _A second later a stewardess that looked like she was straining to stay professional and beg for a picture and autograph from the couple walked up smiling ,

"_Ms. Higurashi , your plane just arrived … I hope everything is to your liking and that you have a safe flight" , _the two smiled up at the lady nodding _. _She walked away giggling and blushing,

"_See ya babe…",_ said Kouga as he kissed Kagome on the lips, "_Love you "_

"… _Love you too Kouga",_ she held onto his hand as she picked up her purse. She kissed him again and then began to walk away , letting their fingers slide apart. Kagome looked back at her fiancé , who had his hand still stretched out towards her , and then she faced forward boarding the tunnel to the plane. For some reason leaving Kouga for a little while didn't feel as horrible as when she'd left "_Tokyo" (A/N: I'm sure you get the quotation marks) , _maybe because she actually knew she was actually coming **back **to him … Kagome pushed her feelings to the back of her mind and focused on what was going on now. She boarded the plane and was greeted by another bubbly stewardess,

"_Hello , Ms. Higurashi" ,_she said smiling a little _too _wide at Kagome , "_I'm Nanami Kuro . Please take your seat right this way , and if there is anything I can do to make your flight more comfortable please, please don't hesitate to call for me " . _Kagome smiled back moving past her to get to her seat , she plopped down and stared out the window cabin at Kouga who was smiling at her from the far away airport window , he blew her a kiss which she pretended to catch , and that was it. The next thing Kagome new she was taking off into the air.

_**FLUFF ^_^**_

Kagome fell asleep and in her dreams she was with the black haired blue eyed wolf youkai she was betrothed to ,but as usual he'd morphed into the silver haired ,amber eyed , inu-Hanyou she had always loved .

In her dream she was in his arms , they were laying in the white canopy bed she'd slept in when she was a teenager . He was looking deep into her eyes with his topaz eyes,

"_Kagome…"_ , he whispered .

"_I'm here InuYasha … I miss you , __**a lot … **__you know that?" _and as usual ,after she'd say that, he'd continue to stare at her lovingly . Kagome leaned up to kiss him fully on the lips , he kissed back holding her closely , and then pushing her down a little , towards the bed. Once she was on her back he caressed her face , and released her lips , going down to kiss her neck.

"_I … love…. You …." ,_ he said while trailing kisses down her neck, Kagome's arms went around him instantly and she held him close as he trailed more kisses down her neck and chest ,

"_I…I love you too" , _she gasped out , "_InuYasha …" ._ he continued to trail kisses down her chest, Kagome arched her back when he got to the area where her shirt pulled up a bit revealing the small flesh of her stomach. She gasped loudly , as he tugged on the hem of her shirt , before pulling it gently over her head , tossing it somewhere in the white room…

"_Kagome … __**I want you… **_" ,he said lowly , his eyes turning a dim (yet noticeable) red, suddenly his shirt was gone leaving Kagome to look at his well toned chest,

"_I… I … I (gulp) want you too…"_. He leaned down to kiss her more , the kiss was becoming heated by the second , then….

_**Fluff over!**_

"_Ms. Higurashi?" ,_came a different voice, "_Ms. Higurashi ?" ,_Kagome's eye lids slowly opened.

'_**Damnit !' , **_she thought to herself, her dream _always _stopped there , '_**why won't the universe let me finish that dream just once ? Its not like I'm **__**actually **__**cheating!!!' .**_ Kagome sighed , and then sniffed raising her head from the window ,

"_Yes?" ,_she said looking up at Nanami (the stewardess) all the while praying she wasn't glaring at the poor woman.

"_We'll be arriving in Narita in about fifty minutes…. Okami-Sama told me to remind you that he had arranged for a car service to take you to your home , and that your car should be delivered by tomorrow morning "._

Kagome stared open mouthed at the woman… '_**er… did she just say fifty minutes??? ' , **_Kagome knew it took about 12 hours to get to get to Japan , how was it that she could've slept for almost twelve hours and still not finished the dream!?

Kagome sweat dropped and shook her head at herself , "_just a bagel and some tea … thanks Nanami". _Kagome sighed once the woman left …

'_**well at least I'm almost home…' **_, she said grinning a bit to herself.

*********

ME: GAH!!! I'm DONE with this chappie finally … I know I've lost A LOT of you guys and I hope you can forgive me . Its just that my computer died , schools been stressful ,,and I've been sick on and off again , but now I'm all better (too bad my computer isn't) . as I've been saying my computer has went to meet its maker so I'm not sure when my next update will be… so don't hate me , but I'm _almost _sure it'll be sometime BEFORE 2010 .

Umm yeah sorry if there was confusion with the times in this chappie its just that I was going nuts trying to make the times correct in this chapter. You see I know that it takes about 12 hours to get from London to Japan … and that they have a 9 hour time difference ,but I didn't have the patience to do the math so that the times would end up correct … so, I hope it doesn't bother you guys too much… BUT if it did and you'd like to help me out with the times just PM me (NICELY!!!)

OK! As usual no flames yadda yadda yadda and I'll _**try to update before I'm off vacay .**_

_**^_^ … ok you see that little green button down here it does the most fantastical thing in the UNIVERSE!!!! (don't flame me though PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) it lets you leave comments about the story 0_O OMG !!!! WOW!!! So click it **_

_**Especially 'cause its my birthday!!!! =D**_

_**LOVE YOU GUYS !!!!**_

_**P.S. I hope you can understand and forgive me …**_

_**Next chapter (whenever I post it) is the reunion!!! Between Inukag and a couple of old friends !!! ^_^**_

_**JA NE! hope you don't hate me too much **_

_**ITS MY BIRTHDAY ! SO REVIEW WITH OUT FLAMES!!!!!!!! **_

_**Love, Ms. Sucker for romance**_


	5. AN: I Am Not Dead

_**OKAY! I AM NOT DEAD! **_

**Hello everyone. I am finally back. I got a new computer, and everything. I have some new things to share.**

**First off: I will be getting rid of some of my stories. Yes, that is correct. In fact, the only story that might be remaining when I'm through is **_**Love me like you'll never see me again**_ **and I might be revising that. **

**I was younger when I wrote these fanfics and looking back on them... I THINK THEY'RE SO STUPID! I feel like gutting myself every time I look at them. Don't worry though... if you liked them I MIGHT do a (much needed) remake on them, so they will be new and improved. But, we ALL know what the word "might" means when I say it. **

**Second: I WILL BE CONTINUING LMLYNSMA (wow). I actually like that one. Hopefully it'll trasfer to the site better than the others. I have half of the new chapter done I just have to get the rest together. **

**Three: I promise to TRY my hardest to make my fanfics much better. I've been taking my "Vacation" time to write my own stories, and I'm actually quite pleased with them. Of course there are grammatical errors, but (according to my unofficial editor) there aren't many. **

**Four: As much as I love InuYasha I may start writing on other things (categories if you will). I've read some AMAZING books while I was "away". My new circle of writing and reading nerds introduced me to a lot of them. **

**I just wanted to let you guys know. :) I hope you guys aren't **_**too**_** mad. I hope you guys haven't given up on me. I will be writing still. I'm actually very happy to start getting back into my FFs. :D**

**I hope you guys welcome me back with some reviews. I changed a lot, yes, but ONE about me thing that will NEVER change is... my no flames rule. Please respect it. Pleases don't flame me. And I hope you enjoy my FFs. **

**Love, Ms. Sucker for romance**


End file.
